I'm Sorry
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Aomine chases after Kise in the fading light. He is finally ready to say those all important little words to his ex-boyfriend. If Kise is willing to listen.


I was inspired by fan art again.

Aomine is ooc. Really, really ooc.

ceo

Aomine saw his chance as no one was near the gym. He spotted the blond in the setting sun. He was walking alone along the West wall. Aomine dodged trees and bushes as he ran up to Kise.

"Kise wait." He said in sotto voce. The blond turned his head slightly but continued to walk.

"What do you want?" Said Kise.

Aomine sprinted forward to catch him by the wrist and Kise unconsciously slowed down a bit.

"Kise wait…please." Aomine remembered that adding 'please' always worked. It did once again. Kise stopped but only turned his head.

"I-I'm…sorry." Aomine said with a small gruff voice. Kise coolly replied.

"For what?'

"Everything."

Kise spun around and studied his ex-boyfriend. He suppressed the internal happy dance and remained cool. But it was hard, he swallowed. Aomine was trying to stay gruff and cool but there was fear and hope in his eyes. Kise never doubted Aomine's love for him and the grumpy guy never said he hated Kise and yet…and yet…He swallowed and said:

"You will have to be more specific."

"I'm sorry I got jealous, I know you didn't love her."

Kise tried to not smile.

"And?"

"I'm sorry I said those things. Untrue things."

"And?"

"The fight was entirely my fault. I'm sorry."

Kise resisted the urge to hug him.

"It wasn't just the fight you know. We fought all the time. I like that you get jealous. It was because of that _other_ time."

Aomine looked away and Kise patiently waited. He spotted Satsuki, Kuroko and Kagami hiding in the bushes. Satsuki gave him an encouraging nod and the others smiled softy. Kise loved his friends. Kise turned back to his ex, the boy he still loved.

"I know. I'm sorry but how could you expect a fifteen year old boy to come out so suddenly. I just couldn't admit it. Not to Dad."

Kise rubbed his temples.

"I know that. I would have stood by you if…if you hadn't blamed me."

"I know."

"You said it was my fault! That I made you gay!"

"I know I'M SORRY!"

Aomine fell to the ground in a full bow. Kise took a step back in shock and the three in the bushes gasped. Aomine said:

"I'm sorry. I missed you so much. I'm worthless without you."

Aomine looked up from the ground with tears slipping out of his eyes.

"I love you. I've always loved you. I'll never stop loving you even after I die." Said Aomine with a solemn voice.

Kise fell to the ground and wrapped his Aomine in an embrace. They cried together as the three slipped away to tell the others. The ex-teammates all wished they would get back together because they were happier as a couple than apart. Kise pulled back to gaze at Aomine's handsome face. Then he saw the bruise.

"Aominecchi! What happened to your beautiful face?" He touched it gently.

"I told him. I told him I love you."

"Aominecchi." Kise's eyes welled with tears.

"I'll have to stay with my aunt for a while, probably until graduation."

The reason for the bruise washed over Kise. He began to cry in earnest.

"Aominecchi."

Kise hugged him tightly and said:

"I love you." Over and over again. Aomine laughed and said:

"I love you too."

They kissed and hugged many times until it was dark. Then Aomine walked his boyfriend to the train station. Aomine kissed him goodbye and shocked the people around them but he no longer cared. As long as Kise stayed by his side he could care less who knew. Even those three idiots in the bushes.

Kise's heart soared. Aomine didn't have to kiss him. However, he realized Aomine wasn't making a statement. He was simply wanted to. Kise felt a glow of happiness that he hasn't felt in over a year. Since the last kiss they shared. Kise gave a return goodbye kiss, and then he turned and walked into the station.

Aomine watched him go, smirked and walked to his aunt's house. He remembered a song and began to hum it, it was Kise's favorite.

ceo

*sniff* I was in a sad mood and needed something to make me feel better. So I wrote a happy/sad fluff story.

It's a one shot, so please don't ask for more.

Please review.


End file.
